Over the years, devices have been developed for automatically filling capsules for use in the pharmaceutical field. In particular, it has been found that a two-piece gelatin shell covering the pharmaceutical enhances patient acceptance. In addition, it enhances ease of swallowing and is a convenient and attractive manner of packaging various pharmaceuticals.
Recently, various oral medications have been manufactured in the form of caplets, which can be swallowed by patients during their regimen of taking medication. Caplets have become popular in view of the recent tampering of gelatin capsules containing powdered medicaments. However, caplets are not as easy to swallow as gelatin capsules. Accordingly, a need has arisen for filling a two-piece gelatin capsule shell with a caplet for the ease and convenience mentioned above.
The present invention recognizes the need for providing an apparatus which automatically fills a two-piece gelatin capsule with a caplet. In addition, there is a need for such an apparatus which accomplishes this function at a production rate which is sufficiently high to meet the demand therefor at a reasonable cost. In addition, there is a need for such an apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture and yet is simple and efficient in its operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automatically filling an empty capsule with a caplet in an efficient manner. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automatically filling a capsule with a caplet which can process a large number of capsules in a short period of time at a high production rate. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an automated caplet filler which requires a relatively small amount of floor space area, and which is easily controlled by the operator thereof. Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated caplet filler which is convenient to use, standardized, cost effective and easily manufactured.